


As A Kite

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dream Pack, Drug Use, Fluff, K wants to join the mile-high club, M/M, Prokopinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How high are you?"</p><p>Pursing his lips, eyes hooded, K eventually said, "Couple thousand feet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Kite

" _Fuck men_."

 

Furrowing his brow, Prokopenko asked, "Are you making a feminist statement, or...?"

 

Glancing up from where his head was pillowed on Proko's thighs, K admitted, "Don't think so." The words came on a puff of silver-blue smoke. "I'm just saying." He took a drag from the joint Proko rolled for him earlier. Proko always did a better job of it than he did. " _Fuck men_." With great concentration, he blew out a perfect smoke ring. This, he was better at than Proko. " _Fuck women_." Another perfect ring.

 

This one, Proko caught on his middle finger for a few seconds before it dissipated around his hand.

 

A smirk, and Kavinsky's dark eyes snagged Proko's. "Fuck _me_ , preferably."

 

Though Proko's eyes rolled, he didn't outright refuse, instead touching Kavinsky's forehead and asking, "How high are you?"

 

Pursing his lips, eyes hooded, K eventually said, "Couple thousand feet." He shot Proko a dirty look for laughing at him. Proko was, naturally, not the slightest bit intimidated: Kavinsky was too out-of-it to even lift his head. "Could prob'ly join the mile-high club right now."

 

Carding his fingers through dark hair, carefully easing out a few tangles, Prokopenko said, "I don't think that's the kinda _high_ they mean, K."

 

Glancing up with blown-dark eyes, one brow lifted, Kavinsky asked, "You sure?"

 

Clicking his tongue, Proko half-laughed, "Pretty sure, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is in desperate need of fluff.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
